It Hurts
by Livnlexlover98
Summary: They both said things they didnt mean, but can they recover their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

"I should have expected this from a spoiled rich girl!" I had yelled.

"Fine! Then just get the fuck out! If you really feel that way just GO!" She had screamed, tears running down her face. And I had. I just left her there crying.

"Whats wrong Liv?" My partner, Elliot Stabler asks. I just shake my head. I cant talk about it. I cant face this guilt.

I can feel the tears threatening, so I jump up and run for the bathroom. I make it into a stall before I break down. I start sobbing and I cant stop. God, Why am I so fucking stupid? I curse at my self. I sob harder. Then I hear the door opening,

"Liv? You okay?" I hear Fin's voice.

"Get the fuck out of the Girls bathroom!" Is all I can manage to say. He ignores me and pulls the stall door open.

"Hey, baby girl, you gotta talk to me!" He says in a soothing voice, dropping to his knees and taking my hand. I sniff and whisper,

"I'm such an idiot!" He shakes his head.

"No you aint, but why do you think so?" his open tone breaks my resolve, and the entire story pours out. How I yelled those horrible things at her, how she cried, how I just left her there. And he listens patienly.

"You aint an idiot. You just human." he replys. "What makes you an idiot, is that you sitting here cryin. You need to talk to her. Alex is probably feeling the same way as you right now!" he continues.

"I cant! She hates me now!" I gasp, shocked.

"She loves you. It would be easy if she hated you." is all he says, before he stands and walks away.

"I-I cant, Can I?" I whisper.

* * *

Hey guys, this is gonna be a two shot, so stick around k?! LOL R&R K?


	2. Chapter 2

"I should have expected this from a spoilt rich girl!" she had yelled.

"Fine! Then just get the fuck out! If you really feel that way just GO!" I had screamed. I didn't try to fix it. I didn't try to understand. I just banished her. But what hurts the worst, is that she did go. she ran out the door sobbing. I feel the tears threatening again. I jump a foot in the air when someone knocks on the door. I swipe the tears out of my eyes.

"Its open." I call calmly. The door openes, and Casey pokes her head in.

"Hey, you get any where on the… Whats wrong?" she picks up on my mood immediately.

"N-nothing." I say, but the tears fall fast. She says nothing, she just wraps her arms around me and lets me cry for a few minutes.

"Okay Lex, what happened?" she finally asks. I sigh. Finally the story pours from my mouth. What we had said. How I had screamed. And then how she left. Casey listens to it all patiently. Then she smacks me upside the head.

"So, you fought, she left and you're just sitting here!" she yelps. I nod sheepishly.

"You gotta go to her! If I know her, shes blaming herself, and you are miserable!" she finishes. I nod slowly.

"Do you think shes at the precinct?" I ask. Casey rolls her eyes.

"Is she Olivia benson?" she replys. I smile a little bit. Then I grab my keys and leave.

Okay, I lied. Sorry! Its gonna be a three shot now! LOL thank you for the reviews! Keep em coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Alex walks up the stairs to the 16th precinct slowly, dread filling her. What if she had ruined it forever? What if Liv hates her now? She squares her shoulders and marches to the elevator, the click-clack of her heels on the tile soothing her a bit. She pushes the button for the SVU floor and waits impatiently for the elevator to come.

"Damn thing!" she growls. She turns around to take the stairs just as the doors open. She spins back around, and directly into the arms of the detective she was so desperate to see.

"Liv!"

"Lex!"

They look into eachother's eyes for what feels like a century.

"I'm so sorry!" they whisper together. They both smile.

"I love you Alexandra." Olivia whispers.

"As I love you Olivia." Alex responds.

They both lean in, and when their lips meet, they both know, that no matter what is said, no matter what the other does, that they want to spend the rest of their lives in this embrace.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOO? howd you like it? let me know! thank you my pretties! :P


End file.
